Good Morning
by DianaLineelu2001
Summary: A simple argument brings so many things with it.... A normal day wasn’t necessarily a dull day. Tsusoka Tsuzuki Hisoka Warning: Shounenai


**Good Morning**

**Author: **DianaLineelu2001

**Anime**: Yami No Matsuei

**Genre**: Romance

**Pairing:** TsuSoka Tsuzuki + Hisoka

**Warning**: Shounen-ai

**Summary**: A simple argument brings so many things with it... A normal day wasn't necessarily a dull day. Tsusoka Tsuzuki + Hisoka

**Disclaimer**: Did not own Yami No Matsuei. Glares at lawyers But! The lyric is mine so please don't steal that. It's one of my favourite creations.

Hello, I have been planning to write Tsusoka fic for a long, long time but I just can't find the right time. And now, SQUEAL, I get the chance and the right inspiration to write a YnM fic and I am soooo happy! I'm not a new fan fiction writer but this is my 1st YnM fic. Anyway, please support me! Go YnM!

(Think) What he says in his mind.

* * *

**Hisoka's P.O.V**

_The morning ray hurts my eyes,_

_I open my window and breathe in,_

_Your smiling face suddenly occur to me,_

_I wonder how come that made me blush._

Usually, I wake up with Tsuzuki kissing my forehead. It somehow had become a routine. That's why; it's hard to start my day with a smile when I don't get that (It's not like I always smile anyway). My brain feels slow to gear up. How come I ended up in my own room and my own house this morning? And, Tsuzuki is not around... I walk to the window and throw it open. It's a nice day.

The dews on the leaves shine like shards of crystals. The birds chirp cheerfully. I don't know how but his smile enters my mind. How come he gets into my memory right now? I don't even have to see the mirror to see the shards of pink shade stains my cheek. Ugh, I totally hate my blushing impulse. Even girls don't blush as much as I do. Yet, Tsuzuki will always squeal (yep, you heard that right SQUEAL) loudly whenever he sees me like this. It's improper an adult act like that but yeah, I like it anyway.

I sigh and walk out of my room. I need to take a shower. Then, go to work. Breakfast? Nah, I never care about that, a cup of tea is enough.

_The day after we fight,_

_I always leave the answering machine on,_

_But later, I found myself_

_Unable to stop talking to you_

_Whatever happens to the old me?_

**Beep**... Hello, I'm Kurosaki Hisoka. I'm quite busy right now. If you want to talk to me, please leave a message after the beep. **Beep**.

"Hello, Soka-chan are you awake? Hey, um... I'm sorry. I don't mean to just leave you like that yesterday. Aw, come on! Please forgive me Soka-chan!"

I put down my cup of tea and glance at my phone. I bet a thousand yen that he is in that silly puppy mode right now. Now I remember why I am in my own home this morning. We had a big fight yesterday. That idiot, why does he say sorry? I'm the one who started that stupid, pointless argument. I had pushed his patience limit, it's normal for him to get mad. And yet, he is the one who says sorry. That dummy.

When I think all over again about yesterday, maybe it's me the idiot. It had been a fine day. But, as time goes by, something...I don't even remember what, mind you, had ticked me off. I became moody and kept on snapping at Tsuzuki. I'm always like this. I always get upset. I am what people call as _over-sensitive_ though I display a cool attitude. He knows me best. He was just concerned (being Tsuzuki) and asked me what's wrong. I had said something particularly nerve hitting for him. (You don't have to know what, shoo!).

Only God know how guilty I felt when I saw how pain reflected in his eyes. Once again, I made fool of myself and hurt him. He didn't say anything. He's always like that, swallowing his pain all to himself. He shut his mouth and left our office. Me? I just sat on my desk and continued with my job. I want to get him as far as possible from my mind on that time. It doesn't matter that I could feel his sadness and despair even from miles away. It doesn't matter that I could feel and hear Tatsumi's anger to me in my head. It doesn't matter that our fight, OUR STUPID FIGHT, is about nonsense. It doesn't matter, right now...

Yet that night, I find myself unable to fall asleep. I'm exhausted after all those crying I had done when I came home but I can't sleep. My head hurt, maybe because I didn't eat the whole day. Still I can't sleep. I wonder when is the time that I finally fell into unconsciousness (either I'm asleep or fainted).

_Yet, no matter what happen,_

_You will always call and say "Good Morning"_

_Then, you whisper sappy words_

_I'm not a romantic, that's for sure_

_But I think I could live with this_

From my very fist step into the office, my colleagues fuss over me. I, the youngest worker of Juoh-Cho am treated like the youngest child of the family. How annoying. That attitude of their just annoy me. It doesn't make me 'touched', of course not. Well... maybe a little. Don't laugh! What if I am secretly happy when they are spoiling me? You find that's funny because you never go through what I have experienced. You don't know anything so shut up. Thank you.

"Hisoka-kun, you look so pale. Are you eating right?" Wakaba...

"Hey kid, you better get some sleep, you know?" Teruzama...

"Hisoka-kun, how many times have I told you not to overwork yourself? Someday, I will make that as an order to get you eases up a little!" Tatsumi... I'm glad that he's not mad at me anymore. Instead, he feels a little guilty. I wonder why?

"I'm fine, honestly. Thank you for your concern." I say as a small wan smile form on my lips. It's useless, they know me well. I'm a bad liar and after all, they are my family. And my appearance doesn't help me much.

I close my mouth. I feel like throwing up. My shield does not function properly when I _torture_ (guilt trip...whichever you prefer) myself too much. A bit of everyone's thought enters my head. God, I'm staggering. I feel light headed. Damn, I'm falling! I think I black out for a few seconds. When I open my eyes, Tsuzuki's amethyst orbs are piercing into mine. He holds me firmly but not painfully. His emotion surges into my heart, he is angry because he's worried. Oh well, here comes grandpa's lecture.

"How many times have I told you to take care of yourselves, **kid**? You simply never want to hear me! Come on, let's go to Watari and you must get a rest. No 'but'!" He warns when he sees me open my mouth. I mutely nod. There's nothing I could say when he enters this 'Over concerned' mode. He carries me up and holds me in bridal style. God... I hate all this. I could feel concern radiates everywhere even from the walls, I swear! Hey, don't stare at me like that, I'm not crazy! Damn, I just hope that I won't throw up on his shirt.

_I'm weird, tend to overlook_

_The so very obvious things_

_No one care before you know?_

_But, here you waltz into my life (afterlife?)_

_And love me more than myself_

"Tsuzuki, as this brat (he taps my forehead, grr...) simply could not take care of himself, I put the responsibility to take care of him to you. You better do it right, you here me? I swear that this brat is trying to kill himself. His body is very vulnerable because of the aftermath of his old curse. If he keeps on playing this kind of dummy game, even his high healing ability could not repair the damage anymore," Watari glares at me (Wow, first time!) and seethe with annoyance (someone could seethe while talking!)

I could only stare sheepishly at him. It seems that my condition upsets him too much that it makes the sunny Dr Watari frown. Tsuzuki nods with an air of seriousness (gees, we could solve our missions faster if he accepts them **that** seriously). Watari walks out of the room, blabbering about getting a few days off for me. My brow furrows with worry. There's a lot of work to be done and here I am slacking off. Damn me... Tsuzuki holds my hand and smiles.

_Maybe this is wrong but hey, _

_It's stupid to deny my heart, I love you_

_You save me by letting me drown into this_

_Whatever you call this is_

"In all those chaos I forgot to tell you Good Morning. Sorry. Now, get a good rest okay, Soka-chan?" He gently plays with my hair. I just look at him. There's no way I'm going to waste my time relaxing here. There's job to be done! I've told you that Tsuzuki knows me too well right? Well, he sees right through me again. Seeing me so tense, he pouts. (Cough adorably coughs)

"Rest, please. You're not 'relaxing' right now. You are recovering. The job can wait. It will always be there. The more important thing is your health." He does that again, giving me that damn (cough sweet cough) smile. I just squeeze his hand. I'm being a bother again...

"Now come on. Have some rest! I love you. Sweet dreams my dear..." He kisses my forehead.

* * *

_It's our secret, hey don't laugh!_

_I love how you hug me_

_I love how my hand fits yours,_

_I want to be your everything,_

_No, I'm not possessive bastard, gees_

I have a great sleep last night. Sleep always comes easily to me when I'm in his arms. I could hear the sound of rain falling rhythmically onto the roof's surface. A small smile etches on my face. This bed is too small but you stubbornly want to be with me, by my side. You told me you miss me when I'm not around before. Gees, it's just a day. If someone else said that, I would have made a face already. I am not a romantic, definitely. Then again, someone else is not you so I guess that's okay.

I entwine my hand with yours while my other hand plays with your hair. The IV drip prevents my arm from moving freely. That's okay; I don't want to do anything else at this moment. Everywhere else is cold and I'm so warm in your arms right now. I don't want to move, definitely no. I blame you for looking too cute. Who knows what other people who walk around here might think of you when they see you like this. I am NOT possessive okay? It's just...it's just... argh! It's just that it's a fact that he's mine alright!

_

* * *

__I want to be your lover, your friend, your family_

_I want to be the first to say good morning_

_I don't like being held_

_But you keep on cuddling me_

_Anyway, I think I could live with this_

"Tsuzuki! Quit cuddling (eww...) me! We have job to be done!" I glare half heartedly at him.

"But Soka-chan, you're still sick! Give it a rest!" that jerk goes into 'kicked puppy' mode again. Really, this guy is definitely going to be the end of me.

"I have been a lazy pig for two days and that's enough. Why do you bother too damn much about me today?" I raise my eyebrow. That question is unintentional. I have no plan to ask that and I don't care about the answer. Anyway, have I warn you that Tsuzuki is an enigma? Well, in case I haven't, I'm telling you now.

"I thought you know?" His voice turns serious. Well, that manages to stop me from writing my report. I look up and stare questioningly at him. Honestly, he didn't take that random question seriously, does he? I look into his eyes. Apparently, this idiot takes it seriously. I suppress an annoyed sigh incase he takes the sigh wrongly.

"I care for you because you're my lover, like how I am your lover. I care for you because you are my family, like how you are my family. I care for you because you are my friend, like how I am your friend. You told me all that before, Soka-chan. Don't you think I feel the same way?" A sad smile plays on his lips and my chest hurt. That smile... will always manage to guilt trip me.

I rise up and walk to him. A year ago, I might have never even IMAGINED that I would do this. But now, I'm different. I put my arms around his neck and tears fall from my eyes. This is STUPID, I cry for nothing. I am supposed to say sorry but I damn CRY because I hurt him again. Don't tell me that I am GIRLISH or LACK OF Y CHROMOSOMES (you risk getting your head hacked off there). I am just a very emotional person. Is that wrong?

"Sorry..."

* * *

_Sometimes, your eyes darken_

_And those 'good morning' you said_

_Doesn't sound so 'morning' anyway,_

_Well, life is a merry go round_

_You'll laugh later, I'm here, remember?_

"Good morning..." You immediately say it when I enter our office. I stare at you and smile a little. Somehow, today doesn't feel right. Those morning sounds...odd. It sounds un-Tsuzuki-ish. I look at you again and then look at the calendar. Oh right, today is Ruka-san's birthday. No wonder you lack of puppy mode. I walk out of the office again, earning your puzzled look.

I go to search for Wakaba. It wasn't hard to find her. She's always either at the office or at the baking room. With my intuition, I walk to the baking room. There she is, decorating her cake with a satisfied smile. The tap of my shoes startle her and she turns around.

"Sorry, I didn't knock just now. Um... is 'it' ready?" I ask her with a red cheek. (Get your mind out of it you gutter, nothing perverted here.)

She winks at me. "Yup! Don't worry. Ah, let me take it." She walks to the freezer and brings a box out. It is then handed to me. A flood of gratitude fills my heart.

"Thanks!" I say enthusiastically. (Well, as enthusiastically as possible I could get.)

"No problem, dear!"

I walk back to my office, all the time cautiously guarding the thing. I have a hard time opening the door with both my hands full so I ask Teruzama to open it for me. He raises an eyebrow when he sees the box but he didn't ask anything. Well, unless Wakaba's attitude rubs on him too much, he would never be nosey.

"Tsuzuki" I say softly as I stand in front of him. He looks up and for the second time of the day, he gives me a puzzled expression. A blush spreads on my cheek (again!).

"I... well, you see today is Ruka-san's birthday. In the honour of her birthday, I want to present you with a cake for her. I'm... I'm quite sure that even though she's no longer a mortal, she must be around somewhere. So yeah, happy birthday..." I gently place the box onto his table. He opens it slowly with a shaking hand. I hope he likes it. I really hope. I had been ordering that cake since a month ago.

"Happy Birthday Ruka. May God Bless You" is displayed on the cake. He gives me a watery smile and whispers, "Thank you."

Somehow, he gives an entirely new meaning to those two words. I can't help it but my heart swell with pride.

* * *

_I could live with this..._

_Right or wrong, Happy or Sad_

_I could live with this_

_Because of your simple "Good Morning"_

Morning again, in Tsuzuki's arms again. It's a routine. Some people may say it's boring but it's okay. We don't have to be always happy. We won't always be in despair all the time. I don't have to be perfect and right all the while and he don't have to be cheerful all the while. Life is not quite a happy ever after but this is enough. Just by hearing his good morning, I feel complete.

I feel a slight shift from his side. He rubs his eyes and stares at me with the most brilliant smile.

"Good Morning"

I smile. Yep, this is enough. I don't know where we are going or what will happen. But... I will love each moment. I could live with this. It's definitely enough.

"Good morning to you too..."

The simple knowledge that you love me is enough for me to live my life...

**OWARI**

Phew, finally done! I am so glad. Some parts are not as well as I want it to be and there's a lot of unsatisfactory grammatical problem. And then, my vocabulary is so normal. Anyway, I have tried my best and quite happy with the outcome. Hope you could provide me with some comment. Please! Arigato!

**I Could Live With This (By: Me)**

_The morning ray hurts my eyes,_

_I open my window and breathe in,_

_Your smiling face suddenly occur to me,_

_I wonder how come that made me blush._

_The day after we fight,_

_I always leave the answering machine on,_

_But later, I found myself_

_Unable to stop talking to you_

_Whatever happens to the old me?_

_Yet, no matter what happen,_

_You will always call and say "Good Morning"_

_Then, you whisper sappy words_

_I'm not a romantic, that's for sure_

_But I think I could live with this_

_I'm weird, tend to overlook_

_The so very obvious things_

_No one care before you know?_

_But, here you waltz into my life (afterlife?)_

_And love me more than myself_

_Hey, maybe this is wrong but hey, _

_It's stupid to deny my heart, I love you_

_You save me by letting me drown into this_

_Whatever you call this is_

_It's our secret, hey don't laugh!_

_I love how you hug me_

_I love how my hand fits yours,_

_I want to be your everything,_

_No, I'm not possessive bastard, geez_

_I want to be your love, your friend, your family_

_I want to be the first to say good morning_

_I don't like being held_

_But you keep on cuddling me_

_I think I could live with this_

_Sometimes, your eyes darken_

_And those 'good morning' you said_

_Doesn't sound so 'morning' anyway,_

_Well, life is a merry go round_

_You'll laugh later, I'm here, remember?_

_I could live with this..._

_Right or wrong, Happy or Sad_

_I could live with this_

_Because of your simple "Good Morning"_


End file.
